The Truth Of A Separation
by Tinchek
Summary: The true story of Team 7. And their end. Why did Sasuke really left konoha. Has he really cut his bonds with with his friends and the village. SasuXSaku.


The bright atmosphere of Konoha in mid June was in place. Brand new gennin hope-fulls were taking the final tests from their potential senseis, younger kids, academy students were playing ninja and everyone child boy or girl has big dreams about becoming one of the best.

The present Hokage was filing unnecessary amounts of paperwork, and any honest peeping tom could see that the heat was getting to her. Beads of sweat were slowly sliding down her chest and into her cleavage making anyone who, if entered the office, see her question oneself and say: ''What was she doing before i entered the room.... or who.''

''Kami i hope that Uchiha kid gets better. If not, Naruto-chan will never forgive me.'' Whoa where did that come from. Since she came back to Konoha she has become more and more attached to naruto. I even gave him the necklace. Why did i do that. I have a good feeling about him. He wont die. Not like Nawaki and Dan. He is so much like them and somehow much, much more. She felt horrible for even thinking that, but when Nawaki and Dan said that they wanted to become Hokage she just smiled in encouragement and at their enthusiasm. But when Naruto said it.... you just had to believe it, you just know he will do it. He speaks like that when he makes promises. He says it with so much heart. So much emotion that just brings tears to your eyes. That'swhy people love him. And hate. Most of the older and experinced ninja know he will become Hokage and he will be the same as Minato. Maybe even better as he often exuberantly says. They think it is the Kyuubi mocking them...

Birds chirping, sun shining, fluffy white clouds shikamaru would die for littered the sky and yet almost the entire hospital could sense some certain dread coming of from the room 777.

Sasuke awoke with Naruto sitting by his bedside.

''C'mon on Sasuke, it's been almost an hour. I know you are awake. I have to tell you something important.''

Sasuke sighed. Man i was hoping he would just give up. He sighed again while sitting up front in his bed letting his feet dangle from the bed. I'm an idiot.

''Okay. What do you want dobe. Why did you feel the need to wake me up.''

''You weren't sleeping! I know when someone pretendsto sleep.'' Hearing him speak in such a subdued tone made him cringe. And made him get up.

Sasuke finally looked at him properly. In his face there was unmistakable look of nervousness and almost a look of guilt. For what he had no idea, but he was sure he soon find out when Naruto shook himself to try and get rid of the extra nerves. Naruto sighed.

''I'm leaving the village. With Jiraiya. I found out this morning totally accidentally. I heard and Ero-sennin discuss it. He is taking me out of the village to train me and to keep me safe from the Akatsuki... because of the furball. And the old lady said that she is going to take sakura as her apprentice. She says her chakra control is perfect to be a medic-nin.''

Sasuke and Sakura knew about Kyuubi. He explained it to them the day after Sasuke almost died at the bridge. It was shocking to say the least but none of them shied away from him. That knowledge of it brought them closer. To say Kakashi was surprised would an understatement. He actually lowered his book to lay his gaze upon Narutoin encouragement and sadness not known to an average person. The sadness that only a person who has seen much suffering can possess. Sadness not fit for a such a young man like the last Hatake. But this new development startled him and he felt alone again. Since the near life and death scenario on the bridge he discovered as he was dying that he was alone. That no one will come to his funereal but the same group of fan girls. After the recovery of both mental and physical wounds the three of them became close, closer then their sensei knows. They were a friends. But then again, the truth is, all friendships end. Even one as short and eventful as theirs.

All of them had lived through tragedy and because of that they found kindred spirits within each of them. Not much changed because of it. Sasuke and Naruto still argued, Naruto still was asking Sakura to go out on a date with him and Sakura was asking Sasuke the very same thing, only, well let's face, only quieter, and well both Sakura and Sasuke said no.

But now he felt... well to be frank he felt left out. He had to control himself no to pout.

He didn't even notice Sakura enter the room.

''Did you tell him?'' She whispered in Narutos ear.

''What am i supposed to do now. You both are learning with a sannin. What about me? You will all leave me. You will both get stronger and I will be stuck here and I won't be able to kill my brother.'' Even though Naruto promised to help me one day I want to at least stand up to him and to do that I need to have power. And i know just the man to get it from. So do they...

''Well i won't leave, I'll stay in the village. Just like you.''

''That's not what i mean,Sakura. And you know it! You will all get training and I will get what? No offence to Kakashi but you will be trained by the one of the most powerful ninjas in the world. We promised ourselves we will never abandon each other. An i feel like you're leaving me! He snapped and regret it as soon as he did. He didn't notice the budding tears but know they were gushing out from those beautiful green eyes. God he loves her so much.

''Oi you idiot. Don't you think we know that. Don't you think she knows that.'' Naruto was pointing out the obvious truth. ''We can't fight Akatsuki alone, we need you. So we thought about it. The same thing you were thinking about when Icame in this room. You were thinking about asking him to train you, weren't you.''

Dammit. He now felt like shit. He just said all those things when in fact he was going to do it himself. He wanted to cut his bonds with them to go to Orochimaru for power. But knowing that he feels so horrible now, then how would he feel if he truly abandoned them.

''I know I'm sorry. It's just after seeing my brother again and what he did to me...'' he was cut of by Naruto with a solemn expression on his face. And understanding. Something he longed for. Some understanding.

''Well we think it's the only option and well a logical one. Well Sakura thinks it's a logical idea i just agree with her. We all get training from the sannin.'' Sasuke just looked at Naruto like he had grown a new head with fivemangekyou sharingan eyes. On his ass.

''And he already gave you the cursed seal, meaning he chose you for something so it's just all so easier. Acording to Sakura at least.'' Naruto looked at her hearing her still weeping silently. He moved closer to Sakura to try and comfort her. He huged her and held her closer to himself letting her know he's here for her.

He just stared at them with his mouth hanging open. Were they really telling him to go to Orochimaru to be trained.

''What are you talking about. Are you insane!'' He looked around with his Sharingan to try to detect any listening devices and listening jutsu or seals. He found none but he kept his voice low. His eyes couldn't see though walls.

''Firstly I can't just waltz right out of the village to go train with Orochimaru. If I leave I will be considered a missing nin. And there is actually getting there. How am i supposed to find Orochimaru? Well he will guide me to him. He probably sent somebody for me... or kidnap me if i decide to call it quits.'' _Which i probably won't._

''Looks like you already thought this through.'' Naruto looked at him knowingly and by the look of guilt that flashed across his face Sasuke needn't have said anything.

''It doesn't matter now. H-h-h.... He needs to leave to get strong.'' Sakura was wiping her tears from her now determined emerald eyes.

''She is right. Even though i hate to admit it, it's the only way. Hehehe.'' He laughed dryly. His eyes screamed exhaustion. When you looked at them both you could see they probably stayed all night. And Sasuke could guess they spent it thinking of a better solution.

So how do I do this. You obviously have a plan, judgingby you appearance. The both looked tired and weary of a long night, but he looked pointedly at Sakura. No matter what she would always try to at least comb her hair, even though it has been a bit... well shortened.

''We don-'' Sakura started but was immidately cut of by Naruto.

''I have a plan and it's the best plan there ever.'' _Oh crap Naruto has a plan. This won't end well._ Sakura and sasuke exchanged worried glances.

''We need to stage a defection! Oka-''

''How do YOU propose to do that, dobe!'' Sasuke cut him of mid sentence with a skeptical eye.

''Stop interrupting me TEME. I ought kick your chicken ass hair from your fac... Naruto was stopped from his advancement towards the Uchiha's throat by Sakuras chakra powered fist.

''Naruto, stop yelling you baka! This is a hospital!'' She screamed at Naruto as she was in the process of punching him deeper into the wall. ''And Sasuke this is hard as it is without your arrogance!'' Sakura yelled from the top of her lungs at the two boys one crawling up the wall tyring to stand up and the other staring at her in slight fear an amazement.

_Did she just tell me off?_ Sasuke couldn't belive it. She stood up to me.

_Did she just tell Sasuke off. Awesome. Soon she will stop loving him and we will be together._ Well guess who was thinking that.

Sasuke schooled his features into his i don't care face, and turned his head from Sakura and Naruto to stare at the opposite wall of the room. Both Naruto and Sakura were staying at his sides. Naruto on the left near the window and Sakura on the right were the door was.

''But you're yelling too! I can yell if i want! No you ca...'' he was interrupted again by her fist flying over Sasukes bed.

''Ow sakura, that hurt. A lot! Why didn't you hit him too? He was yelling too!'' Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

''Naruto, you idiot. Sasuke's hurt and you can heal fast.'' Sakura responded without a hint of remorse in her face. Sasuke and Naruto knew better.

''So I can heal fast. That doesn't give you the right to hit me all the time.'' Narut responded indignantly.

''Fine fine. I won't you hit you. Just tell us your master plan oh great one.'' Sasuke caught her beautiful rose pink lips move to form words ''for now''.

''Finally and no interruptions this time.'' He looked angrily at Sasuke. ''And, where did all this butterflies come from. They are so annoying'' He said while vawing his arms over Sasukes bed. _I should probably stop hiting him. I just hope this isn't permanent. _

''You Sasuke will have to become a missing nin.'' _No, not like my brother! Not like my brother._ ''It's the only way. You run away, and Baa-chan will probably send somebody for you, but you just have to make sure you won't be found. And then when you learn everything fromOrochimaru you will send me a message or something and i will bring you back. And while you're there you will have to keep sending some info to Konoha under as an anonymous informant. When you come back you will say that you have been there to gather information on Orochimaru.'' He continued, quietly, conspiratorialy. Sadly.

''No i won't leave. Not like a missing nin. Not like my brother.'' Sasuke was stubborn. And he probably hasn't eve heard the rest from the missing-nin part. He was nervous about this and he didn't want leave both of them. Naruto his real brother, and sakura his... he will need to think about that later.

''Sasuke you need to do this. You need to get strong... well stronger.'' He was pleading him now and Sasuke didn't like it.

''Are you saying that I am weak. I am strong, powerful. I definitely don't need Orochimarus help to kill my brother. I will have your help.''

''But we can't help you now. Now you need his help.'' Sakura was now in tears again.

''What if you fight him alone and we are not close. You will have to stand up to him and stall him till we come. And Itachi left the village and got strong. You need to leave the village, also. It's logical. Right?''

Sigh. ''You're right.''

''Oi teme put that frown upside down.''

''We decided that I will become a missing-nin to go train with the most wanted man in Konoha. The snake sannin himself. How do you propose to do THAT.''

''We could go for that duel right now.''

''What duel?''

''The duel where i beat you and you decide to leave the village. It's supposed to be epic. But if you don't want to... thats okay.''

''The duel where you beat me? Don't make me laugh. I can beat you.''

''Yeah right, teme. Know what-'' he looked like he just saw the greatest secrets of ramen making ''- if i beat you in a duel you leave tonight. If you beat me you stay for a week.''

''So eager to get rid of me, ha Naruto.'' Sasuke pretended to be hurt. But he knew. They all knew. The sooner they do this the better.

''No, but it's like ripping of a bandage. Better do it now and fast while you're still in the mood to do it.'' God he hated this. All of them will be alone. Sasuke with Orochimaru, Sakura with Tsunade, and himself with Ero-sennin. He groaned. _Great I'm going with the gretestperv ever. Wait he's old. And experienced. He could probably give him tips how to win Sakura over._

''How does a random duel fits in your plan Naruto?'' Sakura looked sceptical. Like usually with everything Naruto thought of.

''Well you will have to get Kakashi-sensei to witness Sasukes loss so-''sasuke continued for him'' –soo he is our witness of the motiv. I lose to Naruto, snap and go to Orochimaru for power. That's how he will see it, at least.''

''Wow. That's actually brilliant naruto. I'm impressed.'' She didn't know Naruto was so clever... and deceitful. Impressing... a bit frightening but still impressive.

''You just have to go and find Kakashi, sakura''

''But how do I convince him to come with me. And where exactly will you fight?'' Even Sasuke was curious about that part.

''Uh i didn't think about that. God damn lazy sensei'' Naruto screamed at the heavens... well actually the ceiling of the hospital.

''Cry and tell him we got into a big fight on the top of the hospital.'' Sasuke got up with a plan, and then Naruto added ''And that we are using our super awesome jutsus.''

''Yeah I'll tell him your using you super awesome jutsus.'' Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke picked up on it and said ''Naruto is right. Tell him you are worried we will use our more destructive jutsus. Like Rasengan and Chidori. On top of a hospital.''

''Hai.'' Sakura said and run down the hall and out of the window. Sasuke looked at her retreating form with a welled up sadness and a hidden desire.

''Don't worry about it. Sasuke. You'll see her again soon.'' Well that cheered Sasuke up. He hasn't even left yet and he already felt homesick.

''Not too soon. But you will see her again. In a few years.'' Naruto said with a thoughtful position with his arms crossed and his hand underneath his chin.

''Dobe you're an idiot.'' Sasuke said with a groan as he hit him on the back of his head. ''Lets just do this.''


End file.
